


Umbrella

by Nitchen



Series: Grelliam [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, Cat, Chefs, Cute Ending, Engagement, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Love, Model, New York City, Songfic, Songfiction, Trans Grell Sutcliff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: '' Now that it's raining more than everKnow that we'll still have each otherYou can stand under my umbrellaYou can stand under my umbrella ''GrellXWilliamAltanative Universe
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Grelliam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105118
Kudos: 9





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the song ''Umbrella''. 
> 
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Kuroshituji/Black Butler world. I do not own any characters who appear in this story. 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc  
> (by Ember Island)
> 
> \- Nitchen

The redhead stood in front of the big window of the building. It was an apartment that she was actually sharing with her husband, but he was on another business trip. She looked at the houses where the lights were on. every light for a family, or even single people, who drowned in this big city in the hustle and bustle. She didn't have to use the subway or public transport, she had a chauffeur.  
  
Her partner was a great businessman, and she was a model herself, as a transgender she represented the community and always had to smile. She had already completed gender reassignment and was happier. However, she was only really happy when he was with her.  
  
Her William.  
  
He was just everything for her, even if the black-haired was often travelling through the country. It used to be there when she needed him, but now William was only with Grell sometimes, but they text each other whenever they could. The redhead lived in a large flat, but she often felt lonely in it. After all, Grell was not all alone there, with a cat but it wasn't the same.  
  
_You have my heart_  
_We'll never be worlds apart_  
_Maybe in magazines_  
_But you'll still be my star_  
  
She looked out of the large window in front of which the young model had been standing for a few minutes, simply watching the hustle and bustle of the big city. Grell was not arrogant, on the contrary. She donates part of her property to orphanages and children in need, but would also like to have a small child, but she did not have time for this, and she did not want Will to see it only once a month, as she now does. It was just too complicated at the moment...with everything.  
  
There was almost no more time for the two, there was no question of dating in restaurants. But as long as the work went well, they didn't care. As long as there was no big scandal or rumours about her, everything was fine. A sigh came from the woman's mouth, she really missed William, her William. In moments like this, she just wanted to have him with her, in those quiet moments where she just needed a kiss from her husband.  
  
Grell looked briefly at the silver ring shimmering in the dull light of the apartment and smiled when she thought of him. He was always there when she needed him, she was sad. She could always call him, and he would answer immediately, whether he was in a meeting or sitting at his desk. William had never let her down and he never would. The young trans woman knew that very well.  
  
_Baby, 'cause in the dark_  
_You can't see shiny cars_  
_And that's when you need me there_  
_With you I'll always share_  
  
The red-haired continued to look out the window and smiled gently, she just thought of him and that made her happy, but the thought that he was not with her put Grell in a sad and depressed mood that made her feel bad, after all, she wanted to be strong and was not allowed to cry, she hadn't shed a tear for a long time because she had been happy for the past few months, even without antidepressants, which she had been taking for several years, but she had been able to successfully stop taking it for 3 months.  
  
She had been prescribed by her psychologist because of her strong dysphoria, but she is no longer regular with her today, only once a month to make sure that everything was fine with her psyche. otherwise, everything would be too conspicuous and Grell really didn't want the press to hear about it. She didn't want rumours about her mental illness, that would be bad for her.  
  
After all, it really hits her when she gets a bad comment on a picture or a tweet on Twitter or Instagram. Then she usually writes William, who writes to the user and insults them. The woman always thinks it's so cute from her husband. The black-haired businessman who had been on the road far too often had given her his heart.  
  
She had picked it up and would never break or hurt it. Sometimes they were different opinions and thoughts, in the end they loved each other too much.  
  
_Because_  
_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
_Told you I'd be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be a friend_  
_Took an oath I'ma stick it out ' til the end_  
  
Because if Grell didn't have William and vice versa, they would both be alone among the millions of streets of New York. If they hadn't found each other, everything would have turned out differently. Grell had probably already committed suicide because she hadn't identified the naturally created body, the birth sex with which they had been thinking since they were born.  
  
William had been the first person to accept Grell as she was. As a woman, and he did everything to make her happy, had made everything possible for her and was with every doctor's visit.  
  
He was simply the best husband in the world, and Will was hers, only hers. No one else could seduce him like that because only Grell could do that. Grell was the one who could sparkle with a smile in William's eyes. Just a gentle look, and he smiled, just a tear, and he hugged her, just a "please" and he gave her everything, really everything he had.  
  
He would give up everything for her, and she too for him. He would sacrifice his last shirt for his wife, let go of everything for her and give up if she had an illness or just needed him. But what the red-haired woman didn't know was that Ronny, her chauffeur, was driving William to her apartment.  
  
The black-haired man was dressed in his black suit with a tie, as almost always. In his right hand he held a bouquet of roses, Grell's favourite flowers. They stood for love and eternity, because even in difficult times they were always together. Grell and Will were just the perfect couple, they had been together for 5 years and had been through so much together.  
  
_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
_Know that we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
  
The ringing at the front door surprised the red-haired woman, after all she had no friends nearby and no visit was announced. Otherwise, she always had appointments with companies that sometimes came to her and not the other way around. They interviewed her lots of times. Grell even had YouTube, on her channel she made vlogs, Q&A's, makeup tutorials and more. All social media platforms were going really well at the moment, and she had a lot of fans — the majority was female, and had a big crush on the young woman, which made her sink into shame when she met a fangirl, and she was so happy. Some fans even cried with happiness. She was just happy to have such a great and loyal fan base. After all, not many models in New York had the kind of life they had.  
  
Some took drugs or were addicted. This had never been glaring, didn't think much of the pills or sachets you could get anywhere. She was fine, even though life was a little difficult at times, she had friends alive because she had Will, and he loved her idolatrous. He stood at the door and smiled gently when Grell opened the door and looked at him with his mouth open. Her hair was long and beautiful, shining in the bright light of the lamp that illuminated the corridor and made it sink into a beautiful light. The apartment was expensive, but at least nicely decorated. The most elaborate was Grell's dressing room, the actual guest room, but that was now on the upper floor of the patchwork flat.  
  
It had two large closets with clothes, shirts, and shoes, all of which belonged to Grell, while Will had only one closet, which was also in the dressing room, and that didn't matter to her. If William hadn't made sure that her things got their own room, she would have been satisfied with a closet in the bedroom. But it wasn't that Grell only wore the expensive things - on the contrary, she found cheap things better, but also paid attention to where they came from. However, like every model, she also had a lot of branded clothing and things that she had once received free of charge for a shoot.  
  
_Ella ella eh eh eh_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_Ella ella eh eh eh_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_Ella ella eh eh eh_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_Ella ella eh eh eh eh_  
  
The red-haired one was always humble about what she had and cared more about others than herself, was not conceited and snooty like some of her colleagues, some didn't like her because of her gender, said she was a man, whether she had all operations behind or not. The scars that Grell had on her operated parts of the body showed this exactly. But Grell was confident, at least most of the time. She always tried to think positive and kissed her light, her William, who laughed and lifted her up.  
  
The lips of the redhead tasted sweet, probably the taste came from the food, she had made a cereal for dinner, wanted to keep her slim, beautiful figure and do everything for it, but she loved shock pieces in her cereal, because sometimes a model also needed some sweets, and Grell had a very special taste, once she had eaten Nutella bread with pickles and William had gently asked her if she was pregnant or wanted to be, and oh god, yes. Grell's desire to have children would have to wait a little longer, but unfortunately the young woman could not get pregnant because she had no uterus. Unfortunately it wouldn't work, but they wanted to adopt one, or two, maybe even three .  
  
In any case also a girl, then she could dress it smartly, dress in a partner look and red, red was Grell's favourite colour, it was the colour of love, the blood that flowed through the veins of every person. She would love and protect her children, make everything they could wish for. She would do anything for her little ones, really anything. But first she wanted to adopt one.  
  
_These fancy things, will never come in between_  
_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_  
_When the war has took its part_  
_When the world has dealt its cards_  
_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_  
  
The woman was so lost in thought that she did not even notice the pounding of the heavy rain hitting the window panes, it had been raining for days, it was just typical April weather. William gently lowered her and gave her the bouquet of roses.  
"Surprise!" he said, grinning softly, a gesture he only gave her. In interviews, he was always cold, too, except for those with Grell or in some vlogs, where you can also see him smiling.  
  
At her side the so scabby and cold businessman was just soft and couldn't help it. With Grell's beauty, you could only smile. She was so cute, especially when she was sleeping. That's why he had it on his cell phone as a background. His lock screen showed Grell, half-naked, but covered with a blanket when sleeping, and his background showed her in her wedding dress, it had been a beautiful, naturally red. She had looked very good. She just looked so hot in this one. Okay, she looked good in every dress, even if she was wearing sweatpants and sweaters, or completely nacked. Will blush slightly.  
  
He had never thought that he would get a beautiful woman like Grell. They had met in a café at the time. Back then Grell had only started modelling and it was just love at first sight. She had smiled so sweetly when Will had bought her coffee. Now they had been together for so long, they knew each other's secrets, every weakness, every strength. Just everything.  
  
"William.." the smaller one stood on tiptoe and kissed him, was smaller than heels without heels, which made him grin. he leaned down slightly and returned the kiss gently and tenderly, then went to put the roses in a vase.  
  
"Put on a nice dress, I ordered a table from your favourite Italian.." he looked at her gently, Grell kissed him again and smiled gently.  
  
"I thought you had to go to the meeting tomorrow..you said it was so important.." she looked at him questioningly and took his hand in hers, she had red, elongated fingernails on her wedding ring. An expensive, silver one. She didn't like gold very much, silver suited more to red, more to her.  
  
"The appointment was cancelled. I called Ronny quickly and told him not to tell you anything.." he smiled slightly at her. The model nodded gently, then went into her dressing room and got ready, put on a beautiful red dress, it went down to her knees, and she also had black shoes with small heels.  
  
William's eyes sparkled when he saw her. She had also putting makeup on lightly, applied lipstick. She smiled softly.  
  
"Do I look good?" Grell asked him smiling. He raised her left arm, and she turned once to show him her outfit.  
  
_Because_  
_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_  
_Told you I'd be here forever_  
_Said I'll always be a friend_  
_Took an oath I'ma stick it out ' til the end_  
  
"You look beautiful from Grell..", he murmured and kissed his lover on the forehead, smiling at her. Grell quickly took her bag, and then they went down the stairs and stood in front of the entrance of the building, waiting for Ronny, who did not come.  
  
He had a pregnant woman at home and Grell could imagine that he was with her now. William sighed softly and waited in vain for her chauffeur.  
  
"Probably Rose needs help.." said Grell gently. "Ronald is by her side and that is the most important thing, we can go for a walk to there...after all it is not that far..." she suggested softly, William nodded and went next to her, looked around, it was raining more and more, but they didn't mind.  
  
They walked slowly and peacefully, paying no attention to the rain, only to the one opposite, to their loved one, because only this was important. Without each other they would have nothing, really nothing. You would be alone in this far too big world, which was full of people. After all, you couldn't trust them today, but they both knew they were meant for each other.  
  
Fate would have decided it and that was a good thing. Grell snuggled up to William slightly as he walked and sighed happily, thinking about what they would probably do after visiting the restaurant. She turned slightly red when the black-haired lips were on her cheek, and he nibbled on her ear, only briefly. Grell kissed him again briefly, very gently and tenderly, as always.  
  
They kept walking, the rain was getting heavier, Will pulled her and held the umbrella, looked ahead. So the two strolled along the streets and said nothing. There were many such days when they did not need words, when they knew how much they loved each other and therefore did not have to say it. Grell and William were like Romeo and Juliet, simply in love with each other, simply created for the other, soul mate.  
  
Even if William thought it was extremely cheesy when she said something like that, he still loves it but the rather calm man was not good in finding nicknames either, so he only sometimes called her 'sweetheart' or 'darling' while she only spoke to him with them, mostly 'Will' or 'Willu' since she only called him William if anything serious was happening.  
  
Then her lover knew immediately what was going on and then always called or spoke to her when he was with her personally, which has been a challenge lately, since William had to travel around the country, but so did she called like every day and with her about everything it was most important to him. Firstly Grell, Then the work. He always had a picture of her with him, even the ring reminded him of her, the perfume, what he was wearing, what she had given him...just everything.

Sometimes he just stared at his ring, mostly when he was being driven from A to B thinking about his wife, then always smiled happily because he knew that no matter how stressful it was sometimes she would always stay with him. Until the end. She could always come to him, and he would always support her. No matter what she wanted, no matter what. Just do things, as well as the topic of adopting a child took time and a lot of thought.  
  
_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
_Know that we'll still have each other_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
  
When they arrived they were still dry. It was a miracle that the umbrella didn't fly out of Williams' grip. Because it has been storming for a few minutes now and outside it looked like thunderstorm. He put the umbrella in a stand and took off Grell's coat, under which she wore her dress. He hung the coat on a coat hook, next to his jacket, which he also took off and pushed the chair back a little, she sat down, and he pushed the chair a little closer to the table, the waiter gave both when William had settled the card and looked at the two.  
  
There were only a few people in the restaurant, otherwise it was always quite full, it was not a particularly expensive but tasty Italian and this fact was more important for the two. Grell ordered Italian carbonara as always, while William ordered a classic Italian pasta spaghetti. Both looked at each other briefly and then began to eat. As she ate slowly, William just looked at her for a moment. She looked adorable as she ate the spaghetti with full pleasure and smiled slightly.  
  
William poured her a glass of red wine, looked at his wife gently. Grell thanked him and looked up. There was some sauce on her cheek that William gently wiped away and a grin crept across the face of the otherwise grim man, causing his wife to look at him gently. The black-haired was very reserved in public with kisses and caresses that he gave to his wife, because he had to keep his reputation, which Grell understood and respected, but in this small and fine restaurant he could do it calmly.  
  
After all, the staff had known the couple for a long time and there were never a lot of people here, and even if they were to be wanted for dinner, it didn't matter to him. Private life was as important to Will as to anyone else, but it was hard to get the press out of the way, because they are almost always in wait. However, there were days when they could go to Central Park or go shopping without being surrounded by paparazzi. Grell liked attention, but she hated crowds and confined spaces, but she always stayed calm at trade fairs.  
  
Often medication helped her, but of course it didn't work in the long run. Nevertheless, she managed to earn a lot of money and fame with the many sponsors and magazines in which she was featured. As did William, who appeared less in newspapers but was on TV a lot, most of the time with Grell, on the morning show, and they appeared on the news often. Mostly in the short news by showing something about Instagram posts. Grell was usually very active there, but today she decided to have a quiet day and not to share the visit to the Italian with her followers by posting the food on Instagram.  
  
She also got a lot of requests for products to promote on YouTube. She thankfully rejected almost all of them, only a few did not, like make-up products. She found herself beautiful, some women were much hotter than she was, but William loved her looks even before her operations. However, she felt so much more comfortable and the black-haired loved it when she found herself beautiful, accepted her body. It used to be different. Grell used to hate himself.  
  
_Ella ella eh_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_Ella ella eh_  
_You can stand under my umbrella_  
_Ella ella eh_  
_Under my umbrella_  
_Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_  
  
Grell had realized through William how valuable and beautiful life can be. He had shown her how beautiful she looked in a dress. He was hers, just hers and would never leave her. The model was aware of that. The black-haired man finished eating and drank the red wine, he didn't have a lot of percents, so he could drink it. William had had alcohol problems in his youth, had been drunk a lot, and had run one bar after another.  
  
She had helped him out of his addiction and had always been with him. Now he drank little, only for solemn occasions, large meetings or now, on this small, cosy date. It was still storming outside, Grell looked lost in thought from the large window as she ate the last spaghetti and then just looked at her husband. Her glass of wine elegantly took and drank.  
  
When they finished eating and the small bottle of wine was also empty, they made their way home. Even if it was raining, they didn't mind. William helped Grell put on her coat and kissed her gently, then took her hand and opened the umbrella, then walked through the streets again, very comfortably and slowly, Grell somehow enjoyed it, because even if it was raining like watering cans, William was there. He would protect her from everything, really everything, and make sure that his wife was really well. Both remained silent and listened to the rain that didn't seem to stop.  
  
The model looked at her husband briefly and pressed lightly against him as she walked. He was still smiling slightly. A few cars and taxis drove through the dark streets of the city, lit only by the light of shops and street lamps. There were almost no people on the streets, not even the homeless were here, probably set up in the subway and suburban train stations. Just like it was in the deepest winter. Grell found it awful when children grew up homeless on the streets. She even knew some little ones well. Since she brought them food now and then.  
  
William often helped Grell with these acts because he found it bad. The red-haired not only supported homeless children, but also seriously ill people, those who have cancer or another chronic illness that is responsible for the fact that they may soon no longer live. Soon had to die. She and William had conversations very often, and both had decided that children were a good idea, but they just didn't have time right now, but soon, maybe in half a year, they both would, and they both agreed, to take a two-year break.  
  
Anyway, Grell would. Maybe they also found a nanny for the child they wanted, what they wanted to adopt from an orphanage, what they had already chosen. It was a small one in the suburbs of Boston. She wanted a girl and William was only too happy to fulfil her wish.  
  
_It's raining_  
_Oh baby, it's raining_  
_You can always come here to me_  
_Come here to me_  
_It's raining_  
_Oh baby, it's raining_  
_You can always come here to me_  
_Come here to me_  
_It's raining_  
  
When they arrived in their apartment, about half an hour later, they were made of a loud purr by the white, British shorthair cat, she always purred loudly because she couldn't hear anything herself. Because white cats usually have a genetic defect because the cells cannot form the pigment melanin. This dye also plays a major role in the inner ear, for hearing. Eight out of ten white cats with blue eyes are one-sided, six out of ten deaf on both sides. Snow, that was the name of the white cat, had been found as a kitten by Grell in a box, loudly purring and so thin that you could count her ribs.  
  
Grell took off her shoes silently and looked at William, who did the same and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. The redhead refilled the food and drink for the deaf cat and followed her black-haired lover, who pulled her into the shower after she had bared, now they stood there naked, William grinning and stroking Grell's hips, then over her butt while he caressed her neck and even blushed slightly.she enjoyed it and stroked his six-pack, then kissed him properly and then washed, William then went after a few minutes in the shower, she always took longer than he, which was perfectly understandable.  
  
She was just a real lady who should take care of her looks. So she showered on for a few minutes while Will brushed his teeth and waited for her. The shower was turned off and the curtain pulled away, Grell came out and reached for a towel, dried and then took care of her beauty, put some curlers in and put a mask on her face. Smiled slightly at William, who kissed her when the white mask was on. When she had put on her red, sexy underwear and William his pajamas, which were white, blue stripes, they went into the bedroom.  
  
This was modern. There were pictures of Grell and William on the wall, their wedding, holiday pictures, pictures of the trans woman alone, at meetings or on the catwalk. The room was painted white, in the middle was the big bed and to the left and right next to it were small, brown bedside tables, each with a lamp. The young woman lay down next to him, William cuddled with her and kissed the back of her neck, loved her so much, more than anything else in the world. Grell looked at him gently .  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you my rose too..." he whispered. Even though William wasn't much for nicknames, he sometimes called them that. Very rarely. The background of this nickname was simple: She loved roses very much, and Will also had a small tattoo on his chest, a small, red rose. Grell had a small tattoo on her wrist. An infinity symbol with the letter W, which meant that she would always love him.  
  
The black-haired kissed the smaller woman again, Grell turned slightly red again, answered slightly. When they released, they laughed softly and continued to cuddle. Even if it was raining outside and the sky was sending dark clouds over the city, William and Grell were happy and could not imagine another life. They just belonged together and nobody could do anything about it. Nobody could tear them apart. William would always open his umbrella for her when it rained.  
  
_Oh baby, it's raining_  
_You can always come here to me_  
_Come here to me_  
_It's raining_  
_Oh baby, it's raining_  
_You can always come here to me_  
_Come here to me_  



End file.
